Lillian Hayes
Name: Lillian Hayes Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Theology, gymnastics Appearance: Lily stands at 5’2” and weighs 107 pounds. She has a slender, muscled build developed from years of gymnastics practice. She has moderately dark brown skin and black, slightly wavy hair, usually tied back in a ponytail with a scrunchie. She has brown, almond-shaped eyes, thin eyebrows, high cheeks, and full lips. What little breasts she has are usually hidden with conservative clothes. The most revealing outfits she wears, aside from her leotard, are t-shirts and pants that stop just above the knee. She typically wears subdued colors like gray and blue, and rarely wears clothing with any sort of writing. It’s rare to see her with much makeup on, either. On the whole, she looks like a plain girl who’s not interested in showing off. Biography: Born in Edmonton, Alberta, Lillian was quickly moved to St. Paul after her mother, Roberta, was offered a teaching job at the University of Minnesota. She was also accompanied there by her father, Michael, and her older brother, Roland. Lily, having little real memory of living in Canada, adjusted to American society well, and soon made several friends throughout elementary, middle, and high school. Around middle school, Lily began to get involved in activities outside of school. After trying out quite a few of them, she eventually settled on two as her favorite: the local church and the local gymnastics club. The church was filled with kind, loving people who helped out around the community and occasionally fed the homeless, and gymnastics gave her an opportunity to get her blood pumping and add some excitement to her life. Not much changed in the transition to high school. Lily began finishing her metamorphosis into a modestly attractive young woman, and she got more involved in the theological aspects of the church. After going over the Bible, she settled into a progressive version of Christian thought, and began to learn all she could about her religion, planning on making it her major in college. Lily is an outgoing, friendly individual who knows many people and is rarely judgmental, almost her brother’s opposite. She’s well known among the other enthusiasts of gymnastics and at the GodSpeed Christian club, though she has gotten into a few spats with the club’s leader, Rachel Gettys. She does have the bad habit of giving unsolicited advice, but usually stops after being asked. She has everybody’s best interests at heart, and does her best to be helpful and compassionate whenever the opportunity arises. Advantages: Her gymnastic abilities leave her agile and flexible, so she’ll be able to run from opponents, if nothing else. Also, she’s a nice girl with lots of friends, so maybe she’ll get lucky and they’ll take the bullets meant for her. Disadvantages: She’s gotten used to trying to ‘see the good in everyone’, and in this game, whatever good the students have will usually be subdued or snuffed out for obvious reasons. If she doesn’t get an attitude adjustment and start getting more ferocious, she’s dead in the water. Designated Number: Female Student No. 076 --- Designated Weapon: FN Five-Seven (5.7x28mm) clips (20 round capacity) Conclusion: The kind ones keep getting the guns now don't they? It's going to take an act of god for her to survive this game. Maybe if she prays hard enough she'll find the strength to kill the rest of her student body, but I rather doubt it. The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Solitair Kills: None Killed By: Rob Jenkins Collected Weapons: None Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lillian, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Closing In *Angst and Sulleness in Saint Paul *Let the Dance Begin! V4: *My Kingdom for a Plan! *Where Do You Go From Here? *When My Fist Clenches, Crack It Open *You Don't Have To Do This Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lillian Hayes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Lily was a good character. She was someone who was generally level-headed and tried to do the best thing, but she was also flawed in that she was overly trusting. This was quite a cool dynamic. Lily was also one of the few very devout Christian characters in SOTF to do a pretty good job sticking to her morals, which was incredibly refreshing after so many decided to kill for God. The only real quibble I'd have is that Lily and Roland didn't always feel that connected. That said, that beats the heck out of having two characters who share a handler chained at the hip, and I'd say Solitair handled things there about as well as possible. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students